lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
明日のために ～Forever More～
}} 『'明日のために 〜Forever More〜'』（あした - フォーエバー・モア）は、上木彩矢の2枚目のアルバム。 概要 * 前作より約1年3ヶ月ぶりとなる2ndアルバム。オリコンで初登場5位にランクインし、アルバムチャートにおいて2作連続でTOP10入りとなった。 * 全曲にわたり、葉山たけしによる編曲・共同プロデュースを担当。 *初回盤のみDVD付き。 収録曲 CD #'世界中の誰もが' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'明日のために(album ver.)' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'YOU & ME' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：葛谷葉子　編曲：葉山たけし #'Tears' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：長戸大幸　編曲：葉山たけし・月光恵亮 #'ココロが..もう少し' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'夢の中にまで' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'眠っていた気持ち 眠っていたココロ(album ver.)' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'もう帰らない' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：川本宗孝　編曲：葉山たけし 　　　 #'Forever More' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：川本宗孝　編曲：葉山たけし #'youthful diary (album ver.)' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：平賀貴大　編曲：葉山たけし・平田祥一郎　　　 #'ミセカケの I Love you(album ver.)' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：大野愛果　編曲：葉山たけし #'叶わないなら〜winter lovers〜' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：川本宗孝　編曲：葉山たけし #'星の降る夜には' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：柴崎浩　編曲：葉山たけし・平田祥一郎 #*チバテレビ制作UHF31局ネット『MU-GEN』2007年10月度エンディングテーマ #'2007' #:作詞：上木彩矢　作曲：上木彩矢・月光恵亮　編曲：葉山たけし・月光恵亮 #*テレビ東京系「PVTV」エンディングテーマ。 DVD #'明日のために(only the sea of summer)' #'Dialy offshot' #'ミセカケのI Love you...story' レコーディング参加 世界中の誰もが :Guitars, Bass & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Drums:Jun Aoyama :Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa, Aika Ohno, Yuki Okazaki :Naoki Kojin from Naifu, LISAGO 明日のために(album ver.) :Guitars, Bass & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Drums:Nobuo Eguchi :Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa, Naoki Kojin from Naifu YOU & ME :Guitars & Keyboads:Takeshi Hayama :Bass:Naoki Watanabe :Drums:Jun Aoyama :Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa Tears :Guitars & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Bass:Masao Seki :Drums:Yuichi Togashiki :Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa, Keisuke Tsukimitsu :Naoki Kojin from Naifu ココロが..もう少し :Guitars, Bass & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Drums:Jun Aoyama :Chorus:Aika Ohno 夢の中にまで :Guitars, Bass & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Drums:Jun Aoyama :Chorus:Aika Ohno 眠っていた気持ち 眠っていたココロ(album ver.) :Guitars, Bass & Keyboards:Takeshi Hayama :Drums:Nobuo Eguchi :Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa もう帰らない : Guitars:Takeshi Hayama : Bass:Naoki Watanabe : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Piano:Yasuharu Nakanishi : Organ:Ken Kawamura 　　 Forever More : Guitars, Bass, Keyboads & Chorus:Takeshi Hayama : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Chorus:Naoki Kojin from Naifu youthful diary (album ver.) : Guitars:Takeshi Hayama : Bass:Naoki Watanabe : Drums:Yuichi Togashiki : Keyboads:Shoichiro Hirata : Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa, Hiroshi Terao 　 ミセカケの I Love you(album ver.) : Guitars, Bass & Keyboads:Takeshi Hayama : Drums:Nobuo Eguchi : Chorus:Shinichiro Ohta from doa, Hiroshi Terao 叶わないなら〜winter lovers〜 : Guitars:Takeshi Hayama : Bass:Naoki Watanabe : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Piano:Yasuharu Nakanishi : Organ:Ken Kawamura 星の降る夜には : Guitars:Takeshi Hayama : Bass:Norio Sakai : Drums:Jun Aoyama : Keyboads:Shoichiro Hirata : Chorus:Hiroshi Terao 2007 : Guitars:Takeshi Hayama : Bass:Norio Sakai : Drums:Yuichi Togashiki : Piano:U-zo Ohkusu : Strings:Ami Taniguchi & Lime Ladies Orchestra : Chorus:Keisuke Tsukimitsu クレジット : Recorded by Makoto Fudoh, Ai Ohyama, Katsuyuki Yoshimatsu, : Rie Suzuki / (GIZA), : Shin Takakuwa (Being) : Recorded at GIZA HILLS STUDIO, RED WAY STUDIO, : BLUE WAY STUDIO, GREEN WAY STUDIO : VOX RECORDERS, POWER HOUSE STUDIO : Mixed by Hiroyuki Kobayashi (Being) : Makoto Fudoh, Ai Ohyama / (GIZA) : Minoru Toyoda : Mastered by Masahiro Shimada (Being) : Mastered at BIRDMAN MASTERING ROOM : Art Direction:Be Planning : Design:Yusuke Oura (Be Planning) : Photographed by Naoki Kimura (TWEETY Inc.) : Visual Manager:Akihiko Takano (C-Factory) : DVD Director:Kaori Jyahara (C-Factory) : Mastered by Masahiro Shimada (Being) : MA:Minoru Toyoda : Artist & Representative:Ryo Watabe (ZET) : Sales Promotion:Shinya Nogami (Being) : Artist & Promotion:Sayuri Kobayashi (relations) : Media Coordination:Yukari Amano, Tomoyuki Warashina / (ZET) : Fan club (Kaming) Management:Yoko Ishihara (GIZA ARTIST) : Official Web Site Design:Daisuke Kitamori, Takuya Furukawa / (ZET) : Director:Hiroshi Terao (GIZA), Shinji Takashima (Being) : Label Management:Keiko Morita (GIZA) : Management Office:BOX CORPORATION : Artist Management:Takashi Mizuki, : Yuki Komine / (BOX CORPORATION) : Thanks to... : Shiro Okada : Takuma Osaki (C-Factory) : Hiroshi Hayano (C-Factory) : Single:眠っていた気持ち 眠っていたココロ : George Iida : Motoi Hiraiwa (GAGA COMMUNICATIONS) : U's music : Single:ミセカケのI Love you : NTV : Satoshi Niinuma (NTVM) : Single:明日のために : Japan Ad Council : Toshiyuki Okano, Mikihiko Takeda, : Tomohiro Sawada / (DENTSU) : Gaku Ito : Katsuya Fujisaki, Kazuhiko Masuda / (TAIYO KIKAKU) : NTV : Satoshi Niinuma (NTVM) : and All the staff...and You : Supervisor:Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer:Daikoh Nagato(FM SHIGA) : Keiki Chikami (BOX CORPORATION) : Keisuke Tsukimitsu : Producer:Takeshi Hayama, Aya Kamiki 脚注 Category:上木彩矢のアルバム Category:2007年のアルバム Category:長戸大幸プロデュースのアルバム